Cascarón quebrado
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Cambiar de piel, es parte de crecer...


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.**

Era imposible.

Era extraño.

Era impropio.

Era prohibido.

Pero, aún así, no podía detener el estallido de su corazón al verla pasar. Podía seguir eternamente las horas en que caminaba delante de ella, con ese aire gélido y silente a su alrededor, sola, siempre sola. Vagaba por las instalaciones de la academia, sin rumbo fijo al parecer. Aprendió a seguir sus pasos desde la alta ventana que le brindaba la seguridad de ver sin ser vista. Al principio le restó importancia, solo una de las tantas alumnas que albergaba la academia, una solitaria seguramente. Sabía su nombre y también su apodo, después de todo era parte de su deber de Kaichou, pero aún así dejó pasar su ficha, como tantas otras, en el enorme montón que arribaba en cada inicio de año a su escritorio. Huérfana, vivía por su cuenta, un largo historial de faltas y mala conducta, unas cuantas visitas obligatorias al psicólogo de paso, nada que no hubieran recibido antes. Luego, ese aroma que quedaba cada vez que visitaba su oficina por mandato de algún profesor, las veces que coincidían en los pasillos, sin dirigirse una sola mirada de reconocimiento… Ella era diferente, no cabían dudas. No, la castaña pronto le prestó más atención, pronto empezó a seguir desde lejos sus paseos diarios y, sin darse cuenta de forma alguna, empezó a desear verla más a menudo. Imaginaba conversaciones ficticias, conversaciones en las que la peliazul, sin ser abierta, se dirigía a ella simplemente por el placer de un poco de compañía. La castaña despertaba de esas ensoñaciones con una sonrisa, la princesa del hielo jamás se dirigiría a ella solo porque sí. Luego, lo inevitable, la asaltaron dudas sobre la joven, examinó su expediente minuciosamente, sin encontrar algo que le evidenciara el comportamiento de la chica. Poco a poco intentó averiguar más de ella, entrar en esa enorme capa de hielo que cubría a la adolescente encerrada en su propio sufrimiento. Nadie notó el cambio que se operaba en la ojirubí, todos, atentos más a sus sonrisas cerradas no pudieron ver el creciente calor que nacía cada vez que pensaba, nombraba o veía a Natsuki Kuga, la delincuente de la escuela.

Cayó suavemente, bamboleante entre las olas de sus propios sentimientos, se dejó arrullar por las extrañas emociones, desconocidas, que la embargaban. Perdida ya en su propio mundo, trazó planes para alcanzar al objeto de, sus aún insospechados, deseos. La presa sin duda era difícil de acorralar, usó todas sus dotes como presidenta y toda su astucia como mujer para tejer finamente redes sin presionar a la joven, hermética al mundo. Hasta en ese momento, sus ideas seguían poseyendo la inocencia de una mujer dormida ante su sexualidad. A pesar de poseer una gran cantidad de seguidores, tanto entre hombres como mujeres, su instinto sexual permanecía dormido, a la espera de una verdadera presa, un verdadero desafío que levantara a la bestia en su interior. El hielo rompió su propio entumecimiento. Sin proponérselo, la joven mujer, la adolescente sobre la cual se depositaba más responsabilidades de las que debía asumir, sobre la que pesaban años, siglos, de tradición familiar, se enamoró. Se enamoró, y de una mujer. Una mujer sin futuro, sin pasado y, al parecer, sin presente, viviendo en la oscuridad de una rutina oculta. Y, por natural curso, todo cayó bajo su propio peso. Ahí estaba ella.

Sola.

Enamorada.

Censurada.

Shizuru sintió miedo, quiso correr y abandonarlo todo, el simple hecho de descubrir esa parte dormida de ella la había revelado como inmoral, como corrupta, como la deshonra de la familia y una persona que debía, imperiosamente, cambiar. Miró hacia sus lados, desesperada buscando una tabla de salvación en medio del barco que se iba a pique, no había nada, ella se hundiría, su propio ser la hundía en el lodo que la sociedad, mezclada entre tradiciones, progreso y negocios, había preparado para quienes no estaban dispuestos a colaborar con su sencillo plan. Nadie tampoco adivinó esa etapa de dolor, su sonrisa cerrada siguió engañando a todos por igual, la joven asustada se escondía en lo más profundo de su alma, encerrada por su propio temor, por su pánico mientras intentaba hallar una solución a lo que se había convertido. A eso, esa palabra que, ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos, era capaz de nombrar. Y para 'rematar' su tormento, había caído sola. Natsuki se encontraba más allá del tiempo, la distancia y el espacio de lo que le sucedía. Adoptó la costumbre de caminar a solas, de distanciarse del mundo para pensar delicadamente sobre sus propios pesares. Se encerró en lo que pensó, sería su cura, su forma de alivianar ese terrible descubrimiento que le pesaba en el alma. Y fue en uno de esos paseos, esos vagabundeos sin sentido cuando la encontró.

Frente a las flores.

Envuelta también en sus propias frustraciones y dolores.

Pero dispuesta a hacer pagar al mundo por ello.

Nunca supo por qué soltó esa frase, sonaba cursi proteger una flor, lo sabía, pero… todo cambió. En ese momento, el calor que subía por su estómago, la forma en que el mundo podía cambiar con solo tenerla cerca. Dolía, sí, dolía mucho, pero no encontró en el dolor el error, la deshonra o el pecado, solo vio un proceso, uno que se repetía sin cesar en la mayoría de los seres que vivían en esa tierra. Sonaba cursi, era cierto, pero cuando tomó el aliento para soltar esas palabras y entablar conversación, por primera vez, con el objeto de sus deseos, algo cambió, como la serpiente al cambiar de piel. La niña se hizo cargo de su situación, levantó la frente y le dio la cara a su dolor, la niña se hizo mujer. Se alzó y, sin dudarlo, decidió defender aquello que tanto amaba, aún así si le costaba su propia vida, enfrió su sangre para protegerse, para tender una verdadera redada de la que ese lobo estepario no pudiera escapar. Y cuando vio en esos ojos verdes la misma resolución, cuando el dolor dominado y la determinación de conseguir sus propios anhelos, Shizuru Fujino, la sucesora de la gran empresa y de la gran sangre de la familia, no se arrepintió de su decisión. Cambiada de piel, la serpiente miraba fijamente a su presa, haciendo poseedora de su verdadera forma, de su verdadera fuerza. La sangre Fujino destapaba, nuevamente, la gran tenacidad que le era reconocida y atribuida.

_NdA: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡Debería estar escribiendo la actualización de mi otro fic!, lamento decir que, si bien no estoy para nada seca de inspiración, ahora mismo me hallo atascada en un diálogo que me es especialmente difícil de desarrollar. Por no decir, también, que otro proyecto empieza a poseerme y molestarme a cada momento libre que tengo... pero bueno, les aseguro que estará en cuanto pueda terminar de escribirlo. Ahora, este corto. ¿Qué diablos es esto?, bueno, siempre hemos visto a una Shizuru abiertamente lesbiana, babeante por Natsuki, abusadora de los chistes negros y bueno... a esa Shizuru que amamos ^^, pero, a pesar de todo, ¡Vamos!, ¿También ella tuvo un proceso, no?, lo que hice fue simplemente retratarlo a muy grandes rasgos... eso me pasa por ponerme melancólica y retroceder hacia mi adolescencia. Y, ¿Por qué un One-shot, cuando pude colgarlo en mi otra serie?, pues porque no tienen una línea temporal acorde, la otra inicia donde esta ya estaba acabada... Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Como saben cualquier crítica, comentario, opinión, etc será bien recibida. Hasta la próxima entrega, Saludos. _


End file.
